<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persephone (dreamnotfound short one-shot) by ronywillcox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615131">Persephone (dreamnotfound short one-shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronywillcox/pseuds/ronywillcox'>ronywillcox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, its funny, its just a moment, ive seen that tag a few times before, no beta we die like men, no one rlly says anything, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronywillcox/pseuds/ronywillcox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>george impulsively brushes dreams hair out of his face and now everything's gay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Persephone (dreamnotfound short one-shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>id say a bunch of things but im tired- so ill only say three things.<br/>one- if either of them get uncomfy with fanfics in the future ill take this down because i legit dont give a fuck.<br/>two- ive called this persephone because i wrote this listening to Persephone by Tamino. (pog song btw)<br/>three- never posted on ao3 before. so we'll see how this goes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>george stood before dream, standing taller than dream sat upright on his side of his bed. he slowly lifted shaky thin fingers to dreams forehead, letting his fingers gently brush away bangs that obscured the view of the face he saw so little of. george found himself holding his breath as he was expecting anything out of the man before him, but dream did not protest. he simply stared, soft eyes aimed up at george as he awaited any next move he might make.</p><p>george tucked the stray strands to the edge of his face before he let his hand retreat back to his side. he'd have lied if he said the act of impulse didn't bring any warmth to his cheeks. he didn't dare move now in anticipation of any action the normally masked man dare might make, it'd be a lie if he said he wasn't hoping for any.</p><p>dream let his gaze flicker. it was fleeting, just a moment that he had let his gaze flick down to pink lips. he feared the consequences of george noticing something he hadn't been looking for if dream had been caught staring half a second too long. </p><p>and lucky for dream, george had been waiting for that sign.<br/>
george knew what dream wanted now, and he couldn't find it within himself to disagree with what dream wanted.</p><p>with a finger slid under his chin and a thumb grazing the skin just under his lower lip, dream found his head tilted further upwards. he did not protest.<br/>
george gazed down at dreams face in this moment he'd never had before, he ignored the long faded scar over his eye and found himself glancing at the freckles that were sprinkled across his face. they'd mostly been centralized under his eyes and over his nose, george took notice of the slightly darker tint around them that he'd recognized as blush. </p><p>dream reached a steady hand up to the side of the face of the man who stood before him, fingers making contact where george's shirt met his collarbone. fingers ghosting up his neck and under the open collar of his jacket, leaving soft sparks before his hand was left to rest just under george's jaw. fingers attempted to be curled into his short hair and rested on the back of his neck. </p><p>light pressure brought his head down foward, persuading him further to close the gap. so george shut his eyes, attempting to burn the image of the tan face with dusty freckles and soft round eyes into his head. dream followed shortly after, letting his eyes flutter shut as george had leaned close enough to rest their foreheads against one another, and together they met halfway. </p><p>with head tilted to make room for the other, their lips met softly. neither could find it within himself to move from the soft, honey-sweet kiss. with hands cradling faces, it was more akin to confirmation to a love confession than anything rough. dream let one of his arms slide up and around georges waist to the small of his back in an effort to hold him closer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>